


Left Behind

by bellatemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven phone calls for seven episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I read the summary for a Dean/Jo fic, and it got me started thinking about Bobby and Ellen and being the adults having to watch after the reckless children.

_Everybody Loves a Clown_

"Singer's Auto Salvage,"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, jackass?"

". . . Harvelle?"

"Well, good to know you ain't forgotten about me completely."

"Couldn't if I tried. What the hell're you talkin' about?"

"John Winchester's dead."

"He is."

"And you didn't tell me."

"Didn't know if you'd care to hear."

"I forgave John a long time ago, Singer. You know that."

"The boys found you?"

"They did. Drove up in one of your old junkers. Lookin' to me for help. And I didn't even know they'd lost their daddy."

"It only happened a little while ago. Died in the hospital, after they'd taken a hit from a semi. Boys were lucky they got out alive, been stayin' with me while they fix up the car. You weren't exactly the first person I was thinkin' of. Didn't even know they knew about you."

"Well, seems to me they didn't. And you know I'd smack that man if I could. Did he -- you think he went quick?"

"I think he went."

"That doesn't help."

"No. Not much is going to."

"You hear about Jim and Caleb?"

"I have. You heard about Elkins?"

"Colorado guy? After that mythical gun?"

"That's the one."

"Hell, Bobby. We're losin' too many."

"I know. And I get the feeling it's gonna get worse before it gets any better."

* * *

 _Bloodlust_

"Singer's Auto Salvage."

"Bobby. It's Ellen."

"What happened?"

"Can't call just to be social?"

"You never do."

"True. Sam called. He and Dean met up with Gordon."

"Walker? The vampire guy?"

"The same. Thought you were watchin' out for those boys."

"Was helping 'em fix up their car, Ellen. They're big boys. Don't need me to daddy 'em."

"That's a load of bull and you know it."

"Dammit, Harvelle --"

"No, Bobby, you listen up. They just lost their father. They don't know me from anything. And they're callin' me for advice. Those boys need someone, and they'll do a helluva lot better with someone who actually _knows_ 'em then a woman they just met."

"Sounds to me like they trust you, well enough."

"And I ain't sayin' they got any reason not to. Just tell me you'll keep an eye on 'em."

"Won't say no if they let me. Those boys are ass deep in somethin' major, Ellen. You keep an eye out for 'em, too."

"You know I will. And Bobby."

"Yeah."

"You take care of yourself. Don't wanna go losin' you like we did John."

"Hell, Ellen."

"Just say it, Bobby."

"I will."

"And stop in, sometime, Singer. Do you good to get your ass out of South Dakota, sometimes."

"I suppose I might do that, too."

* * *

 _No Exit_

"Singer's Auto --"

"Singer. The hell have those boys gotten themselves into?"

"Ellen. Hello to you, too."

"Don't you 'hello' me, Bobby. I don't wanna hear anything outta your mouth that isn't an explanation."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"I know about Sam's visions."

"How the hell --"

"They told me, Bobby. Hell, had to practically drag it outta them, and the next thing I know, they're runnin' off with my daughter and using her as bait on a hunt!"

"Ellen, calm down."

"I will not calm down! You said it yourself, they're ass deep in something, and I'm not gonna let Jo get killed the same way Bill did."

"Sam and Dean ain't John Winchester. They're careful. Jo's as safe with them as she'd be on any hunt."

"That ain't exactly reassuring."

"Well then, try this one for size: Sam's as freaked about those visions and what they mean as you are, if not more so. He sure as hell ain't gonna let a girl like Jo get in the middle of 'em, and even if he did, Dean would get her back outta there so fast her head would still be spinnin' an hour after she sat down at your bar."

"You said you'd keep an eye on 'em."

"I said if they'd let me. Sounds to me like you've heard a helluva lot more of 'em than I have, lately."

"I can't do this, Bobby. I can't let any more damned hunters under my skin. I can't lose any more people."

"I know, Ellen. But those boys . . . they got their ways. Carin' 'bout them ain't nothing to be ashamed of."

"I coulda lost Jo, tonight."

"But you didn't, did you."

"I can't do this."

"Get yourself a whiskey, Ellen. Have Jo and Ash cover the bar, alright? I'm on my way."

"Thank you, Bobby."

"I'll see you soon, Ellen."

* * *

 _Nightshifter_

"Harvelle's Roadhouse."

"You seen the news?"

"Bank in Wisconsin?"

"That's the one."

"What really happened?"

"Don't know for sure. Was hopin' they'd called you."

"Not a word. But they're smart, Bobby. And they sure as hell ain't hostage-taking killers."

"That isn't gonna matter much to the FBI."

"We'll keep an eye on 'em, Bobby. Much as we can. Just like we said."

"Yeah. I just -- yeah."

"I know. I'm worried, too."

* * *

 _Born Under a Bad Sign_

"Bobby Singer,"

"It's Ellen."

"This about the boys?"

"We ever talk when it ain't?"

"No. Thinkin' maybe we should fix that."

"You heard Sam's gone missing, right?"

"'Course. Hopin' it ain't one of Walker's buddies, tryin' to finish what he started. You got word?"

"Got a couple words. Jo just called, for one. Sam's possessed. He went after her, shot Dean when he tried to stop him."

"Hell."

"That ain't all. Can't say for sure if this was Sam, but the timing's right."

"Spit it out, woman."

"Wandell's dead. Stabbed, in his own house."

"If Sam's possessed, then he ain't --"

"You and I know that. But there's a hell of a lot of hunters come through here who already don't think much of either of those boys, friends of Walker's, like you said, couple of others that're just ornery. And you know they ain't gonna worry to much about picky details when their friend's been murdered."

"Yeah, I know. You keep your ear open for any rumors."

"I always do. What are you going to --" *static* "-- Bobby? Bobby. Hell."

* * *

 _Tall Tales_

"You shoulda seen 'em, Ellen. At each other's throats like a damned married couple. Mighta laughed out loud if it weren't kinda pathetic."

"So. Like you and John were back in the day, then."

"Worse. Still, once I hit 'em with the clue hammer, they did alright. They're damned fine hunters when they get in the mix of it."

"Yeah, well, God help us if they weren't."

"How's Jo been doin'?"

"Well enough. Think Sam's demon stunt scared her off the hunt for a little bit. I keep tellin' her to come home, but. . . ."

"But she got a taste for it. You gotta let her grow up, Ellen."

"Talk to me when you have kids of your own, Singer."

"Funny, Harvelle. Real funny."

* * *

 _No Rest for the Wicked_

"Harvelle residence."

"Ellen."

"Bobby. Been awhile."

". . . Yeah."

"You don't sound like you've got good news."

"He didn't make it."

". . . Hell. Where are you? I can be on the road in five minutes."

"Won't do much good. Sam went AWOL pretty much immediately. Took the body with 'im."

"Sam ain't the only one who might need someone, Bobby. Tell me where you are."

". . . Indiana. And, Ellen."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You just hang in there. I'm on my way."

The end


End file.
